Waves of Feeling
by Hikari no Okoku
Summary: Le train part, une nouvelle maison se profilait à l'horizon, avec une nouvelle vie, et de nouvelles rencontres! /!\ UA Humour et yaoi mais pas seulement ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin! /!\
1. Présentation

**Petite introduction avant le début de l'histoire :**

« Bonjour, ici Albert reporter, pour renter dans les coulisses du tournage de la nouvelle histoire des Inimitables Hikari no Okoku, j'ai nommé : «Waves of Feeling»!Nous entrons dans la loge de nos auteures préférées -*tousse*-. Excusez-moi...

Ouiiiiii ? Une interview, c'est ça ?

Exact ! Nous sommes les studios Sand, nous voulions en savoir un peu plus sur votre nouvelle histoire... Dites-nous tout !

Eh bien, d'accord ! Je me présente, je suis Yûki -l'ainé- et voici ma sœur Setsuna -cadette- !

Nous nous lançons dans une histoire sur Kingdom Hearts. C'est tout nouveau, mais nous sommes à fond dedans !

C'est-à-dire ?

Eh bien... Vous verrez ! »

** Ok, ok, on arrête le délire... Alors, ce qui va suivre sera notre première fiction sur KH. Nous avons de suite accroché, dès le jeu vidéo. Nous tenons à préciser quelques petites choses, pour éviter de s'écarter du sujet dans l'histoire :**

**L'Univers :**

L'histoire se passera dans un univers alternatif (UA pour les intimes). Donc aucun rapport avec le KH de base.

**Les Personnages :**

Alors, par où commencer... Nous sommes dans cette fic, par conséquent, voici nos fiches de présentations :

**Nom\Prénom:** Tatsumiya Yûki

**Age:** 17 ans

**Physique:** Grande -1m70-, mince, longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleu céruléen

**Caractère:** Gentille, généreuse, qui s'énerve pas souvent mais violemment. Préfère ne pas montrer ses larmes.

**Nom\Prénom :** Tatsumiya Setsuna

**Age :** 16 ans

**Physique :** Assez grande -1m65-, mince, longs cheveux blond or toujours maintenu en queue de cheval, yeux vert émeraude.

**Caractère :** Serviable, assez violente quand on insulte ou blesse ses amis. Capable de tout pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aime. N'a pas versé une larme depuis la mort de ses parents, i ans.

**Famille :** Elles n'ont plus de parents, donc Yûki prend soin de la famille. Elle ont un petit frère, Roxas, qui a 15 ans -donc deux ans de moins que Yûki, et un ans de différence avec Setsuna-.

_ Concernant les personnages de KH, vous découvrirez tout pendant l'histoire ^^ Il ne faut pas tout dévoiler non plus !_

_ N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, nous sommes ouvertes à toutes les critiques ! Seules les insultes sont à laisser au placard ! Nous écrivons pour notre plaisir, mais vos avis comptent aussi. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les fictions avec des personnages qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'histoire de base, et bien arrêtez-vous là. Aussi, moi, Setsuna, écrirait des petits commentaires entres parenthèses ou entres crochets. Humour au rendez-vous !_

_ Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de nous lire ! _

PS : Pour plus d'informations sur nous, veuillez vous référer à notre profil !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer :** les personnages de KH ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix -merci pour ce superbe projet !-._

**Chapitre I**

Alors que le soleil se couchait, deux jeunes filles mangeaient tranquillement leurs glaces à l'eau de mer. La blonde tourna la tête vers la brune qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Ca va me manquer. Pas toi ? interrogea la blonde.

Oui. J'avoue que notre ville va me manquer mais bon... On a pas le choix, hein...

Désolée. Si j'avais su que...

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura la brune, on est toutes les deux fautives. Allez, il faut rentrer, ça serait dommage de rater le train.

… Oui... »

La brune se leva, puis commença à descendre de l'horloge où elles étaient, suivie de la blonde. Ce soir, elles partiraient pour leur nouvelle vie de l'autre côté du pays... Et celle-ci commencerait dès leur descente du train.

« Jardin Radieux ! Jardin Radieux ! Attention à l'ouverture et à la fermeture des portes ! »

Leurs valises en main, trois adolescents descendirent du train, l'air perdus. La grande brune alla demander conseil, pendant que les deux autres... attendaient comme des idiots. Le jeune garçon portait quelques bandages, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. La blonde, elle, semblait mal à l'aise, jusqu'au moment où la brune revint.

« Alors ? questionna la blonde.

J'ai faim ! couina le petit blond.

Je sais où on doit aller. C'est par là-bas, il va falloir marcher un peu, affirma la grande brune. On mangera après.

Mouais, s'indigna le seul garçon du groupe. »

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que la petite bande -oui, une bande commence à deux!- se dirigea vers une des nombreuses sorties de la gare. Si le garçon semblait enfantin, les deux jeunes femmes paraissaient matures -euh...-.

Après une dizaine de jérémiades de la part du jeune homme, le groupe arriva devant un immeuble chic et sophistiqué. La brune entra sans hésiter, suivie de près par les blonds. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au quatrième étage. Une fois arrivés à destination, les adolescents ouvrirent une des deux portes de l'étage. Ils furent surpris par l'espace personnel dont ils disposaient. Une grande terrasse surplombait la rue et ils avaient une superbe vue sur le château, qui semblait avoir été restauré depuis peu.

« Y'a d'la moquette ! s'extasia le jeune blond.

Oooh ! Y'a un miroir dans les chiottes !

N'allez pas tout casser ! Ou en tout cas pas tout de suite..., les réprimanda gentiment la seule qui était restée calme.

Allez Yûki ! Viens sur le lit, on peut atteindre le plafond quand on saute !

Non Roxas ! Il faut attendre que la propriétaire arrive pour régler les derniers détails ! Descend tout de suite ! Setsuna, mais TE METS PAS SUR LE REBORD DU BALCON !

Mais c'est trop classe ! Regarde la vue ! lui cria ladite Setsuna depuis la balustrade. »

Yûki n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la sonnette... sonna. La brune, lâchant un soupir, se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir. Une jeune femme blonde, habillée court et l'air provocante, se tenait derrière. Elle offrit un sourire à Yûki, qui le lui rendit. Cette dernière l'invita à entrer, reconnaissant la propriétaire, Larxene Twelve. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place sur le sofa, et Larxene entama la conversation.

« Mademoiselle Tatsumiya, je me trompe ? interrogea Larxene.

Non, c'est bien cela, confirma Yûki. Madame Twelve je présume ?

Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas si vieille ! Alors, concernant le loyer, je vous le fais à moitié-prix, lança la blonde.

Vraiment ? Mais, déjà que ce n'est pas cher alors réduire le prix de moitié...

Je suis de bonne humeur, c'est tout !

… Et bien, dans ce cas, merci beaucoup !

Voilà, donc cela nous fais 750 euros par mois. Pour en venir au chèque de caution, je vous le mets à 1500 euros. Tout est ok ? demanda la propriétaire.

Oui, je vous le remplis. Le temps que j'attrape mon chéquier... »

Passant entre valises et cartons, Yûki attrapa un sac à main noir charbon, dont elle tira son carnet de chèque. De leur côté, Setsuna et Roxas essayaient de s'amuser sans déranger leur grande sœur. Le plus dur était de ne pas éclater de rire alors que Roxas venait de se cogner la tête contre le plafond, tellement il avait sauté haut. Le lit ne grinçait pas trop, donc pas de problèmes de ce côté là. Yûki régla le montant du chèque puis Larxene partit, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

La brune se retourna, et vit ses cadets morts de rire, étalés sur le lit. Elle soupira, mais rigola gentiment en voyant Roxas, une bosse sur le haut du crâne. Mais Yûki gronda Setsuna de ne pas faire assez attention à son petit frère qui, rappelons-nous, était encore le bras bandé. Comme l'estomac de Roxas se fit entendre, Setsuna se rua vers la cuisine, regardant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le repas de ce soir. Elle opta pour un steak saignant et des pommes de terre frites. Yûki, aidée par Roxas, déballa les cartons et rangea les valises dans les chambres de chacun. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur et la fatigue pointa le bout de son nez. D'abord chez Roxas, qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, repu.

Après que Roxas se soit endormi, Setsuna et Yûki prirent un thé -sans commentaire merci-.

« Setsuna, tu te souviens ce qui se passe dans quelques jours ?

Euhh... Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... La rentrée ! Non ! 'Pas envie, va falloir faire les présentations, et tout le bordel...

T'inquiète pas, tu as encore du temps. Et normalement, on sera dans la même classe donc no problem !

Mouais. Mais t'es pas inquiète toi ?

Si, bien sur, mais c'est pas la mort.

Et tu sais que qu'on va dire pour les raisons de notre transfert ? Parce que dire ça, c'est peut-être pas le mieux... A part si on est maso et qu'on aime que tout les autres aient peur de nous...

C'est sur que... Bah, on dira que ce sont des raisons... personnelles ! Et si on nous le demande pas, c'est encore mieux !

Pas faux. Bon, perso, dodo !

Je te suis sur ce coup là *baille*, bonne nuit ! »

Et chacune partit vers sa chambre, non sans penser à leurs prochains camarades de classe. Et en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas comme ceux qui étaient dans leur ancien lycée...

**To be continued...**

Enfin le premier chapitre de bouclé ! Alors, déjà, merci d'avoir lu cette première partie de notre nouvelle histoire en collaboration ! Bon, pour commencer, on est assez fière de ce chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, parce qu'on avait trop peur de publier une histoire en UA et avec des persos qui n'ont aucun rapport avec KH. On essaiera de publier assez régulièrement, mais on ne promet rien. Entre une qui a son bac et l'autre qui... à la flemme d'écrire... Bref, à la prochaine ! Et merci de suivre « Waves of Feeling » !


End file.
